THQuality
'''THQuality' is a blanket term describing glitches that occur during VGCW matches from November 2012-November 2013 in the game WWE 13. These glitches are mostly due to game developer Yuke's' shoddy development practices and history of developing lousy wrestling games. The term however, is attached to the game's publisher THQ instead, as it easily makes for a whimsical nickname. THQuality generally describes when a glitch occurs in the game, such as a graphical glitch or AI glitch, but can also be used to describe WWE '13's basic gameplay flaws unrelated to bugs. The term can be used on its own, but is most commonly used as a hashtag (e.g., #thquality). There is also BazzaQuality, which are mistakes that Bazza made, unrelated to flaws in the game itself, and PSQuality, which are issues caused by the PS3 rather than the game itself. With the last official VGCW show featuring WWE 13 airing on 2013-12-05, THQuality is officially dead. LONG LIVE 2Kuality! Graphics Character models *Due to the wide range of body proportions possible with Create-A-Wrestlers (or CAWs), major clipping (or lack thereof) will occur. Examples include clipping of various wrestler models such as Tingle sinking into the ring, championship belts that hover around the torso, and Vegeta appearing to "levitate" his opponent when performing a Gorilla Press. *Models have been known to stretch and distort themselves for no apparent reason. This has not occurred in VGCW (yet), but has happened on a number of other WWE'13/12 streams. Particle Effects *At the end of an Inferno Match, the losing opponent is supposed to be on fire. However, no flames are visible. This has happened to both male and censored female wrestlers. The wrestlers were on fire in WWE '12. Misc. *The crowd sometimes doesn't react at all to matches. *A crowd of identical people may perform the same animation in sync. (e.g. A group of female audience members suddenly rise from their seat and move in synchronization). Audio Announcer *The ring announcer's introduction on tag team contains a superfluous sentence fragment. (e.g. "The Soldier, Duke, and...") *The game is unable to recognize defending champions, and will always announce the winner as a "new" champion. Commentators *Even in diva matches, the contestants are referred as "men" *The commentators' dialogue may be skipped into a new one when specific events occur, leading to hilarious results. (e.g. "Now, who does a methodical pace - OH MY WHAT A SUPLEX!") *The commentators may say stock phrases that clash with the current situation. (e.g. commentators claiming the crowd is "showing their appreciation" when they are, in fact, completely silent) ** This also applies when a wrestler uses a move. (e.g. Gary performing a DDT on Barret's'' legs, but the commentators called it a DDT to the head.) In a fight between two characters of different stature, they might say that the smaller character has a "size advantage". (e.g. Them saying Toad has a size advantage over Zangief) **At the end of some matches, the commentators will sometimes say stock phrases about the match, but don't appear to base their claims off of anything. (e.g. Locke Cole getting squashed by The Nerd, but the commentators claiming they were "evenly matched".) *The commentators will know when a move has been reversed long before the animation plays, and they will repeatedly state that the move has been reversed despite nothing happening on screen. *If one or more wrestlers get stuck in a loop, the commentators are likely to also get stuck in that loop until it ends. Gameplay Gameplay Balance *The Glitch Bomb, a finisher glitch that allows a wrestler to do 100% damage to all of an opponent's limbs, effectively crippling the opponent and ensuring victory. Gameplay Mechanics *Elimination Chamber matches set to random entry will always have the cages open in this order: Bottom right (1), bottom left (2), top left (3), and top right (4). It's a glitch that has existed since at least WWE '12. *During a pin attempt, the referee will very rarely count to 2 without it going to 3. *Occasionally the camera remains stuck in a close-up indefinitely. *Attempts to dive from the top of the turnbuckle onto an opponent laid out on Table-san will occasionally clip right through the intended victim, demolishing the table and injuring the attacker without damaging the target. This move is often followed by three freeze-frame camera shots, just for laughs. Animations/Object Interaction *When a wrestler slams opponent through table, the fall animation for opponent may not play. This causes the opponent to "hover" in thin air. *Certain animations require very specific positioning for multiple objects. If an object is not able to move to where it's supposed to during an animation, it will either glitch itself or another object into that position. A very common example of this is when a wrestler is performing a move that involves him backing up in preparation to charge at an immobilized opponent. If there is a barrier impeding his ability to move back, the opponent will instead slide away from him until they are an appropriate distance from him. Rarer but more extreme cases can cause objects to teleport or break the game completely. *On rare occasions objects can clip through or into each other, causing a variety of baffling effects to occur. * Proto Man once famously climbed onto an already broken announcer's table and was stuck there for several minutes. *On the Season 2 Finale, a glitch in Zangief's animation caused him to start moonwalking on the side of the ring. *During Jessie and Rinoa Heartilly's fight in WVGCW Breakdown, James climbed onto the announcer's table just after the table was broken, resulting in him getting stuck above floor much like Proto Man. Unlike Proto Man though, James remained there for the remainder of the match, even after Rinoa got up on the "invisible" Table-san where he was standing on and slammed him in midair. AI General *In 90% of matches played, the AI will attempt to break the announcer table. Sometimes even completely stopping whatever they're doing just to run down and break it. Poor Table-san. *AI characters may be left in an unbreaking 'dazed' state. For example, Eggman was left staggering in the corner of the 6-man tag match for about 10 minutes, until a hit eventually broke him out of it. **Similarly, wrestlers can get stuck in an "unconscious" state. This happened to Duke Nukem in one Royal Rumble, where he laid on the ground for almost a minute before one of the other wrestlers picked him up, then left him in a dazed state until another wrestler hit him. **If a wrestler enters an immobilized state ''after being eliminated from a competition, the active AI will ignore them and leave them in that state until the match ends. *A wrestler moving into or out of the ring will always have a second or two of vulnerable motionlessness, almost always leading to a successful attack by their opponent. *If the AI decides it wants to break the crowd barrier, it will continuously do nothing but throw his opponent out of the ring and toward that area until it is successfully broken. *A wrestler will sometimes run around a quarter of the ring instead of just going back in on the side right next to him. *If a wrestler has a considerable innate weakness in a particular body part, his opponent will focus their offense on that body part at the expense of more conventional offense, even if their moveset is not designed around it. An example of this was Charles Barkley and his weak leg, which turned out to be more of an advantage than a hindrance, as most wrestlers in VGCW had very weak offense designed around attacking the leg. This unintended advantage briefly propelled Barkley to the top of the cards, as he would land far more effective offense against whoever he was wrestling and hence have an considerable advantage. *When doing a certain type of pin, wrestlers can do a reverse pin. This can sometimes lead to endless reverse pinning until someone either gets counted to 3 or kicks out. This notably happened during Barack Obama's farewell match against Guile, and occurred a few times during a Gurl Gamer free-for-all. The 2013-03-26 Stream had this happen'' several times'' throughout the night. *'Due to poor AI, matches that require a certain objective may last forever (See below)' Tag Team *In Tag Team matches, a weird cycle of tags can occur. One team tags someone in, and the other team tags in as well. The first team tags their original person back in, and the second team also tags the original person again. After a bit of this, the teams finally stick with who should be the legal men and the match goes on. This notably happened twice during the Co-Op Contenders Tournament on 2013-02-10. *The non-legal man has been known to be unable to get out of the ring in time before getting disqualified due to someone on the ground blocking his path, causing the non-legal man to walk in place. During one match, the non-legal man was actually blocked by the ref himself. *The AI for both wrestlers and the Ref will behave in an extremely odd manner whenever there is or or more non-legal men in the ring. Non-legal men always attempt to leave the ring by walking directly to the corner, even if someone is in the way. If a pin attempt is made while there's a non-legal man in the ring the ref's AI tends to get confused and act strangely, sometimes blocking them from exiting himself. This has caused several "controversial" disqualifications. Table Match *AI Table Matches last for a ridiculously long time. The AI will slowly drag an opponent to a table, place them on the table, and slowly jog to the ropes to jump off, by which time the opponent will have already climbed off the table. Table Matches can be won by simply throwing, slamming, suplexing, etc., an opponent into a table, but the AI will reverse nearly all attempts to do this, unless heavily damaged. One notable instance had Bazza call a draw on the match, simply because it was taking too long. *In addition, if the Flaming Tables rule (where smashing a table only counts if it's on fire) is on, the matches take even longer. The AI doesn't seem to be programmed for this kind of match at all, displaying no difference in behavior from a regular Table Match aside from making sure at least one table is burning at a time. The only elimination in a flaming table match was done by accident: a wrestler happened to fall out of the ring and onto a burning table. *During Table-only matches, fights on top of Table-san might result in an endless loop unless someone is KO'd or eventually dropped through the table. Extreme Rules *Extreme Rules (no disqualification, weapons enabled) matches have extreme levels of THQuality, especially when the match length is set to short. Wrestlers will spend most of the match grabbing weapons and then dropping them, grabbing weapons from each other for extended periods of time, standing in place while the other wrestler grabs a weapon, not being able to navigate around larger dropped items such as tables or ladders, and the amount of damage inflicted during quick matches means that wrestlers can make nearly impossible squashes (their opponent barely getting to move or attack) or comebacks (a dominated wrestler suddenly hitting a single finisher and winning by pinfall). Hell in a Cell *During Hell in a Cell matches, if the two AI characters are outside the cell, they could end up being stuck in a pattern of hitting each other against the cell wall for minutes at a time. They can also be stuck for several seconds circling each other while standing in the hole created by the cell breaking. *While trying to climb over the ropes or up a cage wall, the AI will sometimes bounce off the ropes instead. Money in the Bank *In a Money in the Bank match, an AI pathing error led to Zangief famously winning the match mere seconds after it began, as three of the other wrestlers were unable to reach the ladder. Thus began the Soviet Screwjob angle. Universe Mode / Cutscenes *The cutscenes in story mode may display a character with an incorrect name. (e.g. Phoenix Wright labelled as Security Guard B. Wrestlers getting name switched. See Gallery) **Bazza has tried to correct this by "censoring" the names with a black bar, making the crowd dub it "Anti-THQuality Bar" * While some cutscenes in create-a-story mode involving a championship belt let you choose which belt appears in the scene, some cutscenes do not let you choose which belt. *Certain cutscenes may not load at all or crash the game; Geno, for example, could not be used in a cutscene in his own debut because of an unspecified problem with him (speculated to be his hi-res wooden texture). *Tag teams are unable to come out together normally in storylines. Gallery Reallyreal.jpg|A case of Mistaken Identity THQuality2.gif|THQuality may slightly impair competitors' depth perception InfiniteReversal.gif|The roll never ends Giefwhiff.gif|Why table matches can be problematic 2d750b0fee4743c3b5e6b3d15f9d4c7b.gif|#1 reason why tag team matches are full of THQuality: characters getting in the way. From 2013-03-12's first match Majinvegetateleport.gif|Some would argue this is not THQuality in effect ibm8axxkCcb5tU.gif|Adverse natural phenomena may occur in situations of intense wrestling Category:VGCW Information